A Fairy Tale
by LEMONedy
Summary: It's been a year since Asch's death, and Luke can't help but miss him so much, even if his sense of dreams and reality have become distorted. Lemon, Yaoi, One shot, Asch x Luke, etc.


_In the rain..._

A misty rain hung over the city of light, the capital of Kimlasca, Baticul. A melancholy duke, Luke fon Fabre, wandered aimlessly through the city, not looking for anything in particular. Lowly commoners rushed by, umbrellas in hand, trying to escape the light rain. But, Luke enjoyed it. He loved the feeling of the cool precipitation seeping through his clothing, making him feel wet all over.

Luke's crimson hair which had grown out since Lorelei's revival hung over his back, dripping with the rain. Luke would frequently wander through the city now-a-days. He had all his friends still, but nobody really seemed to want him. And, his favorite person in the whole world had been dead in his arms nearly a year ago. Luke let out a gentle sigh, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind his ear. "Asch..." Luke muttered out, standing in the middle of the plaza, gazing up to the gray skies.

Luke's green eyes were shut gently, his lips just barely parted, and his face tilted to the clouds. He thought of Asch. Asch... His face, so similair to Luke's own, his hair, his eyes, his body... It was all so similair. Yet, when he saw Asch, his heart would melt. And, Luke knew for a fact that this heart-warming feeling would never occur again. Luke still wasn't too sure as to what this 'feeling' was. Perhaps love... Perhaps. Very likely, actually. But, it didn't really matter now, right? Asch was gone. These feelings of 'love' may have slightly lingered. But, Luke wouldn't cry about it anymore. He would just think about it.

Luke opened his eyes, and began to continue his routine wandering around. That was until, a faint voice began whispering. "Luke..." Luke paid no mind to it, him being a duke, his name was called out frequently by the commoners of Baticul. "Luke..." Again. What a bothersome peasant. "Luke..." The whispers were getting louder. Slender fingers grasped onto the wet cloth of Luke's jacket. "Luke..." Luke turned his head around, losing his patience with this person. "WHAT!?"

_I'm calling you, dear..._

Deep emerald green eyes stared intensely into Luke's as he whipped around to face the tormentor. "A-Asch..." Luke stuttered as he faced the boy, not even taking the fact that he was dead a year ago into consideration. Asch formed what seemed to be a small smile, as he lowered his hand to his side. Luke just stared, mouth agape, at the almost mirror image of him. Their soaked bodies stood still, staring at each other, not entirely sure what say, not entirely sure as to what was going on.

Luke staggered forward awkwardly, his hand resting over Asch's damp torso. "You were..." Luke attempted to say something, but refused to continue speaking. He feared he'd break that fragile little thread he held in his hand. He feared his words would break it, and once it had snapped, Asch again would be lost forever. Asch's gaze was averted to the stone ground as his legs gave out, and he fell into Luke's arms.

Luke never thought a day like this would come, a day where he'd hold Asch gently in his arms, hold him closely, without a word or care in the world. Luke had thought that this would be the last night he'd space out and daydream of Asch. Yet, there were still tears spilling from his eyes as he pressedd himself closely to Asch's slender body. They felt like tears, anyways. Or maybe the rain was just really warm right now as it fell down his paled face. "Asch..." Luke whimpered, his grip becoming tighter. Asch didn't respond to his name being called out, he just stood emotionlessly, his arms lightly around his crying replica.

The warm rain stopped streaming down Luke's face, and Asch had pulled away, his gloved hand still closed around Luke's. As if under a spell, Luke followed Asch up the flight of steps, he followed him through the double doors of the inn, through the room, to the bed... Luke found himself sitting between Asch's legs, the majority of their clothing stripped from their body, both of them just wearing now dried pants. "Asch..." Luke called out again, their noses bumping, lips just brushing against each other. No response, again. Asch captured Luke's delicate lips in his own as they laid down together, Luke on top, kissing each other passionately.

_Can't you see me standing right here...?_

Asch slid his body from under Luke's, not breaking their kiss, and turned the younger boy over, straddling his waist. Luke let out a soft moan as Asch hooked his thumbs into Luke's pants, and slowly began removing them. Luke removed his lips from Asch's slowly, gazing into those intense eyes, refusing to look away. "Asch, I..." Luke tried to call out again, but he remembered the thread. ... Asch could slip away so easily. He had to stay silent. He had to... Asch's pants joined Luke's on the floor, and Asch grinded against Luke's delicate hips.

Luke promised himself to stay quiet, but couldn't help letting out a groan as their bare flesh rubbed together. Luke looped an arm through Asch's and clutched onto his shoulder, the other buried into his long red hair, massaging his scalp. Asch licked along Luke's jaw bone as he wrapped his nimble fingers around the younger boy's cock, causing Luke to take a quick sharp breath through his clenched teeth. Asch must have found something appealing about Luke's pleasure drunk face, that caused Asch to smirk as he stroked his replica's member.

Luke tangled his legs together with Asch's trying his best not to scream as Asch's cock slowly penetrated his trembling body. Asch didn't spend much time on letting Luke get comfortable, for he immediantely started moving in and out a quickened pace. "A-Asch--" Luke almost screamed, as he felt his stomach swirl, and immense warmth pool in his groin. Asch's speed increased, causing Luke to hold tightly onto his shoulders and endure it all. Luke let out a whimper, as he was so incredily close, and to afraid to reach down to touch himself. Soon enough, Luke felt Asch finish off deep inside him, and Luke couldn't help but yell when he came all over there stomachs.

Luke felt tears form in his eyes as he stared up at Asch's apathetic face. Luke reached to touch Asch's face as Asch pulled out, but couldn't reach. The boy he had been longing for for over a year now... He was there, but he wasn't. Why couldn't he reach him. Why couldn't touch him? Why couldn't he tell him he loved him and missed him, and wanted to be together? Why...?

All Luke could see was black, all Luke could feel was comforting warmth, all Luke could think of... Was Asch. Luke felt himself being englufed in a light, which caused his eyes to flutter open. "Asch, where are you...?" He groggily muttered, as he rubbed at his eyes, and looked around. ... Asch wasn't there. The warmth wasn't there. The inn wasn't even there. Luke found himself back in his bedroom, fully clothed in baggy pajamas. He could feel it again. The warm rain on his face. "A dream..." Luke let out a whimper, as he felt to the ground.

"It was so real.. Asch was here, Asch was inside me, he was--" Luke cried to himself, and was cut off by a little hicupping noise he had made. "Asch..." Luke whimpered again, burrying his face in his hands.

"I love you, too..." The familiar voice called up. Luke shot up straight from his position on the floor, and looked around the room. Nothing... He wasn't there. It was a dream. He had a dream, and now was hallucinating.

"Master Luke. You have a visitor." A maid called from outside. Luke's heart could've stopped. It almost did. But, he couldn't let it stop. Never could he even think of it. Because his meaning of birth was standing outside the castle gates, wind flowing through his long hair, a small smirk painted across his perfect lips, identical to his own. "Asch..."

"I found you."

_It's the opening part of a fairy tale..._


End file.
